


《深海》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM!
Genre: M/M, 剧情pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: “从我开始，世代深情。”





	《深海》chapter（2）

“laufeyson，你的确什么都不记得了？”海洋研究所三番五次的“意外”终于引起了中情局的注意，作为在远超黄金救援时期之后“生存”下来，并凭空出现在大陆上的科研员，Loki被接连几天的审问和拉锯战弄得憔悴不堪。

“是。”Omega低头避开了刺眼的灯光，又直面迎上了Natasha探员凌厉的目光，她是个少见的女性alpha，Loki甚至毫不怀疑Natasha已经看穿了自己的谎言，“我的确什么都不记得了，能放我回去吗？我的精神状态很不好。”

“不见得。”娜塔莎打量着看似温顺软弱的Omega，他虽然看上去面色苍白，但丝毫没有任何遭遇海难的憔悴和病弱，“我不知道你为何执意隐瞒自己的遭遇，但接下来还会有军队参与搜索，希望你今天的决定不会造成无畏的人员伤亡。”

当然不会，Loki默不作声地向门外走去。罪魁祸首正在他的公寓里泡热水澡呢，那片见鬼的海域里可没什么东西再会兴风作浪了。

而等到Loki辗转了几部公交和地铁，好不容易回到了自己的公寓，却发现出门前还纯良无害地卷着尾巴泡澡的Thor，居然喊来了一整个搬家公司，显然是要端他老窝的架势。

“你干什么？你要把我的东西般去哪儿？”Loki觉得脑子里有一根神经“啪”地一下断了，而Thor只是端着他厨房里找出来的速溶咖啡，老神在在地瞅着他，“你哪来的钱弄这些？你凭什么动......”

“别太紧张，你要我先回答哪个问题？”Thor把马克杯塞倒了Loki手里，笑眯眯地指了指一个像是在指挥大局的矮个子男人，“矮人家族和我的族类在远古时期就签订了契约，他们能随时帮我在人群中弄到合适的新身份，而我会确保他们的航海生意畅通无阻。”

“我想你说的大概是温斯特家族，我家的电器到泡面都是温斯特旗下的品牌。”Loki不得不用全新的目光来打量Thor，他现在从一个肉体美好的海怪变成了一座移动的金山，“但你还是得听我的，你有几百年没接触现代社会了，我敢打赌温斯特家族的人替你办事时捞了不少油水。”

“谁说不是呢,”Thor可怜兮兮地做出一副痛心疾首的模样，“不过一些证件，再加上市中心的高档公寓，居然要花掉我攒了八十几年的沉船宝藏。”

“......你计算货币的思路听上去很危险。”Loki思忖着得趁Thor不在的时候去做一次体检，自从他说过不存在生殖隔离之后，Loki连做噩梦都是眼睁睁地看着自己的肚子像吹气球一样涨大，“八十几年的积蓄......你究竟几岁了？”

“一千五百六十二岁，”Thor眯着眼算了一会儿才给出答案，无辜地一脸菜色的Loki眨了眨欧蓝色的眼睛，“我还年轻着呢，听说我父亲是八千多岁时老死的。”“......”

Loki本以为Thor非要挪窝是因为家族独苗的吹毛求疵，却没想到接下来他一消失就是六个月。体检报告上清清楚楚写着他已经怀孕一个多月了，而连温斯特家族的人都不知道如何联系上Thor。

Loki在第四个月时休了产假，第六个月时的某个夜晚，纽约市中心突然便下起瓢泼大雨。Omega扶着偌大的孕腹起身去关窗时，客厅突然传来了一阵响动。

“我去了一趟希腊，海巫一族越躲越远了。”Thor手里攥着一个木盒，打开的时候，里面是一颗萦绕着水光的药丸，“你把它吃了吧，虽然不至于能活到八千岁......”

“Thor，”Loki只觉得喉咙一直到心口都火烧火燎地痛，声音带上了连自己都无法察觉的颤抖，“你右眼怎么没了？”

能盛起沧海一粟的深情，也不过如此。

“我本来是怕你撑不到生下孩子，”Thor身上全是深海里带出来的腥味，他乖乖地去浴室把自己洗干净了，用纱布裹好了黑洞洞的眼窝，蹭进被褥里时，带着一股Loki偏爱的沐浴露的味道，“才去找海巫拿眼珠子炼了药丸，顺便还能延长你的寿命，不也挺好......”

“你就是天生被人坑的命。”Loki侧身避开了Thor想搂上来的手，背对着他愣是不回头，“你看我像撑不下来的样子吗？”“怎么不是，”Thor变回了兽形，压得大床“咯吱”了一声，用尾巴小心翼翼地裹住Loki把他翻过来卷进了怀里，刚用手按了按他的腰，Loki就痛得“嘶”了一声，“胎儿的大小已经赶上人类足月的婴儿了，我要是再晚回来一个月，你的腰椎就断了。”

“你就这么想再生个小海怪出来？”Loki沉默了许久，被Thor望得忍不下去了才吭声，“随便拐个Omega就往洞里拖，把眼珠子挖了都在所不惜。”

“谁说我是随便拐的？”Thor将药丸送到Loki嘴边，被他皱着眉避开了，“我父亲一生只有我母亲一个伴侣，我的伴侣也只能是你，早一千年，晚一千年，都不行。”

“你母亲也是人类？”Loki偏了偏头，因为瘦而显得眼睛格外的大。

“是人鱼。”Thor干脆将药丸含在口中，捏着Loki的下巴吻了上去，硬是让他把药吞了下去，“你摸摸，所以我的鳞甲特别软......”“别闹......”药丸落肚，一股暖流从胃部流向了四肢百骸，Loki精神了不少，孕期暴躁敏感的心思也淡了，笑着去躲Thor伺机乱摸的手，“那我岂不是要生出个没鳞片的小蚯蚓了？”

“他会一直是人类的模样，只是水性极佳。”Thor倾身覆住了Loki，低头在他额头上落下一吻，“我说过，我是那一片海域中最后的神族，你便是我为自己选择的圆满归宿。”

Loki目光闪动，却没有再说话。Thor慢慢地含住了他的唇瓣亲吻吮吸，omega下意识地去推他，被钳制了双手按住了后颈。Loki唔了一声，眼尾染上了醉人的红晕：“别用尾巴.....Thor......”

而巨兽尖细的尾巴慢慢地绕着Omega的腿根卷了上去，凉凉地钻进了Loki濡湿的甬道，打着卷儿地搅弄抽插，几乎将内侧的壁肉都翻了出来，深色的软鳞甲衬着艳红的嫩肉，色欲得令人不忍直视。Loki几乎是惨叫着呻吟出声，咬着唇死死地瞪着肆意妄为的alpha。

“出去.....呃嗯.....嗯！”alpha粗糙的手掌整个包裹住了Omega的胸脯，慢而重地揉捏吮吸，Loki眼眶通红地夹紧了双腿，而体内作乱的尾尖还在不断地往里钻，蠕动着搔弄着紧逼的生殖腔口，如同蛰伏的猛兽一般极具侵略性地打转抽插，捣弄出淫靡浑浊的水声。

“嘘。”Thor一路啃咬着含住了Omega因为孕期而格外柔软丰满的胸部，牙尖蹭着乳晕时轻时重地吮吸。Loki倒抽着冷气嘶了一声，抓着Thor的金发想拉开他，而alpha粗粝的舌尖堪堪刮挠过他肿胀的乳尖，濒临失控的感官便彻底崩溃，Loki呜咽了一声，感到一整暖流泄洪而出，顺着Thor的嘴角流了下来。

“孩子一定不会饿着了。”Thor吮吸得“啧”了一声，笑着亲了Loki一口，Omega像是对自己居然被撩拨到产乳的境地彻底绝望了一般，捂着自己的眼睛别过了头，“还有四个月临盆，奶水就这么足了。”

“你闭嘴！”Loki哑着嗓子踹了Thor一脚，被他顺势捏住了脚腕，眼见着巨兽狰狞的性器就这样抵在了Omega的腿根，Loki连叫骂都染上了哭腔，“Thor！你敢......哈嗯！

“别乱动。”alpha终于饶过了他，沉沉压在Loki身上的长尾变成了双腿，缓缓地沉下了腰杆。Loki闷闷地呜咽了一声，气息随着Thor的挺动一颤一颤地波动。

alpha含着甜腻的乳汁衔住了Loki的唇，Omega皱着眉嘟囔了一声，被迫在唇舌纠缠之间一点点吞下。“海洋深处，是世上唯一没有一丝阳光的地方。”Thor慢慢舔舐着Omega唇边和脖颈上乳白色的液体，收紧了抱着他的双臂，“那天我看见了你......从此在深海里，便有了比阴影更连绵而强大的存在。”

“是我驯服了你吗，”Loki笑了笑，抚摸着Thor肌理分明的脊背，alpha用胡茬粗糙的下巴蹭了蹭他的颈窝，轮廓深刻的五官在卧室的暖光下渐渐温柔，“如同神话一般降临，却只是为了被我驯服？”“不行吗？”Thor亲了亲Omega隆起的小腹，“理由充分。”

“腰痛......”为了不磕碰到隆起的腹部，Loki有些艰难地跪趴在床上用胳膊撑着自己，不一会儿便觉得腰肢酸痛，“Thor，肚子太重了......”“等药丸起效了就会好。”alpha蹭了蹭Loki汗湿的鼻尖，“我去浴室放热水，你先别睡过去，会着凉。”

“嗯。”Loki迷迷糊糊地把自己裹进了被窝里，不一会儿便还是昏昏沉沉地耷拉下了眼皮。

Thor试过水温，回到卧室后便看见了把自己蜷成虾米的Omega，瘦长的胳膊环着大到有些夸张的孕肚，皱着眉睡得不太安稳。

“嗯......”Loki在睡梦之中感到自己被热水包裹，而随着alpha的加入，Thor特意做大一号的双人浴缸也变得拥挤了起来。Loki靠着冷瓷的边沿摸了摸Thor眼眶上浸湿的纱布，问他：“疼吗？”

“还好。”Thor的手顺着Omega弧度饱满的臀缝滑了进去，浅浅地按压试探着他紧致的后穴，Loki喘了一声，抓紧了Thor的胳膊抬起眼看他，“我刚六百岁的时候，海域里不止我一个大家伙，那只讨厌的乌贼虽然蠢了点，但打起架来比谁都狠。”

“然后呢？”alpha的手指终于探进了Omega的肠道，弯曲着抠弄扩张，Loki抱紧了Thor，肌肉紧绷的小腿缠上了他的腰，“你身上的疤就是这么来的？”“我被弄断了几根肋骨，好在摒着一口气把它钉在了珊瑚礁上。”Thor撤出了手，扶着性器慢慢推进了Omega的身体，“就是在那时候拖着伤口找到了洞穴。”

“你父亲呢，”Thor的皮肤一碰到水，便隐隐地浮现出鳞甲的花纹，在浴室暧昧的水雾和灯光下浮动着海蓝的色泽，“他没有保护你吗？”“我没见过他，只听母亲在我成年后，彻底离开我去寻父亲之前提起过。”Thor沉默了一会儿，直到成结的性器撑得Loki闷哼出声了才回过神，“也许他们只是将传承血脉......当作了使命。”

Loki唔了一声，眯起眼打量着Thor。

“别用这种蔫坏的眼神琢磨我，”Thor闷笑着捏了捏Loki没几两肉的面颊，“没有人教过我怎么去当一个神族，那便由我自己决定。”

“从我开始，世代深情。”

“明天跟我回一趟家，我说的不是那个公寓。”两人折腾到了半夜才消停，Loki因为药效浑身都暖茸茸的，Thor像小熊一样抱着他，把金色的脑袋埋在他胸口浅酣，完好的左眼也投下了一片阴影，终于显露出了几分憔悴的模样。

“这六个月我不断地和我爸解释这个孩子怎么来的，你是什么，又为什么消失了这么久......他以为我疯了。”Loki低头摆弄着Thor的金发，沙哑而慵懒地呢喃，将面颊搁在了他毛绒绒的头顶，“既然你把过去全盘托付，那我也要带你走进我自己的生活。”

六个月，将近两百个日夜的辗转反侧，时刻忐忑怀疑你是否还会出现。捏着堕胎药反复动摇又下定决心，终于吞下了，却又扒着水斗硬生生从喉咙里抠了出来......

而这些之于你的深情，言之轻浮，缄默却又委屈。

“别乱钻......”Thor又开始不老实地去啃咬Omega胸口的软肉，甜腻的乳香又慢慢溢了出来。Loki在Thor肩上狠狠咬了一口，直接磕出了一排细碎的牙印，Thor唔了一声，有几分危险地抬头看着他，“听话，Thor。”

他们没能按计划拜访Loki的长辈，第二天早上，Loki只是弯腰去捡了一只掉在地上的袜子，便听见不知是骨盆还是脊椎”咯哒“一声，排山倒海的阵痛和宫缩便席卷而来。

“Thor......水......”Loki扶着肚子跌坐在了地上，面色苍白地向冲自己奔过来的Thor伸出手，“浴室......来不及了......”“才六个月，这不可能！”Thor的手控制不住地发抖，连声音都在抖，跌跌撞撞地冲去浴室又跑了回来，“深呼吸，Loki......不会有事的，昨天的药肯定有用......”

“是啊，你可不能再把另一颗眼珠子也挖了。”Loki被Thor抱进了盛满水的浴缸里，浮力和水温让他好受了些，侧头看着alpha额头上全是冷汗，反倒安慰起他来，“也许他就该这时候出来，呼......谁规定这个小混血也一定要在我肚子里呆足十个月了？说不定.....啊！”

“用力，Loki！看着我......”一阵剧烈的宫缩几乎让Omega失去了意识，喧闹和剧痛间他只记得Thor不断地喊着自己的名字，用手按摩挤压他的腹部，直到一声响亮的啼哭充斥了整间浴室。

“是个男孩儿，对不对？”Loki力竭地瘫倒在血水浑浊的浴缸里，几次在鬼门关上徘徊时，从昨夜萦绕在体内的暖流都救了自己一命，“这么能折腾，和你一个样。”

“还真是，和刚捉上岸的鱼一样乱扑腾。”Thor笑得见牙不见眼，抱着孩子弯腰递给Loki，“你看这双绿眼睛，生得比你的还要漂亮。”“我看看,”Loki伸手抱了过来，婴儿的脖颈还是软的，也不太会笑，睁着水汤汤的大眼睛望着Omega，“还是更像你......咦？”

Loki将孩子翻过来一看，浑圆白胖的屁股上赫然长着条小尾巴，细细软软地缠在他的手腕上，淡蓝色的鳞片和尾尖松软的鱼鳍清晰可见。小家伙抱着父亲拖住他肚子的手，含着大拇指咯咯地笑了起来。

“Thor，”Loki连声音都在抖，直直瞪着心虚地看着自己的alpha，“这究竟怎么回事？！”


End file.
